


What Mine is Yours

by EllenofX



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Dramatic Irony, Gen, Homelessness, Injury, Mugging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenofX/pseuds/EllenofX
Summary: Fiddleford H. McGucket: Southerner, barista, local giant robot enthusiast. From a humble hog farm in Tennessee, he is also not who you would expect responsible for the end of the world. Or for saving it. Or for cuasing the rampage of a homicidal pterodactyltron.Actually, wait, no... that last one sounds exactly like him. Never mind.Anyway, join Fiddleford and two mysterious strangers with the same face as they attempt to heal old wounds and unravel the secrets of the universe together, starting at the Yours and Mine Cafe.---Tags will be added as relevant.Fic may be re-titled, summary re-written. Will switch POVs occasionally.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362678) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night  
> Ford’s gonna Study  
> 'Til dawn  
> Don’t worry, Stanley,  
> We’ll get to you later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for giving this fic a shot. Certainly starts a bit slow, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Despite being inspired by a Fiddauthor fic, this story will not feature any overt romantic pairings. Nothing against them, just not what I currently want to write about. However, this fic, particularly the beginning, is heavily inspired by [CCs_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World)’s [Fiddauthor Coffee Shop AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/631814). Please go and read the original!

The Yours and Mine Café: a deceptively sized coffee house off the North-West corner of Campus. A seeming “little hole in the wall”, the café, ex-townhouse, was a startlingly important local landmark.

Almost every patron of Backupsmore University passed through it, if only once, a surprisingly large interior and a second floor of only seating and an oft-used pool table usually charming them into coming again. With the relaxed atmosphere, clean facilities, acceptably caffeinated drinks, why shouldn’t they? It was obvious why the Y and M was a hotspot for both recreation and study, with its homey-feel and friendly, helpful staff. Not the least of which was Fiddleford McGucket.

“That’ll be all for you, then?” The aforementioned barista said, smiling as he slide a steaming mocha to a girl staring at her phone. She smiled too, but not at him, typing away some response on the device as she snagged the cup and wandered off without a word. Fiddleford watched her go, rubbing the back of his neck bemusedly.

“Well, that was rude,” Commented a somewhat less charitable voice behind him, and Fiddleford just shook his head slightly, grabbing a rag to wipe down the counter with.

“Nah, Annie,” He said, smile not so much as wavering, “It’s late on a Friday night… Girl’s probably makin’ plans with her friends.”

“That doesn’t excuse her,” She said, and Fiddleford shrugged in response.

“She don’t need to pay me any mind, Ann. I’m just makin’ her coffee. That’s my job, and we’ve all been in situations where even a spare word takes too much time.”

Annie scoffed good naturedly, clapping a hand on the southern man’s shoulder a couple times before heading back to her station with a parting comment, “You’re too damn good for this world, Fidds. I worry it’ll get you in trouble one of these days.”

Fiddleford finally frowned at that, though he didn’t bother voicing his decent. Now what, exactly, was that supposed to mean? It wasn’t the first time he’d been told something like that, but that didn’t make it seem any less concerning to him. Always from older folks, too. He just didn’t understand it – How could a little kindness lead to anything but a touch more good in the world? Of course, if he said that, Annie’d probably give him some line about naivety or worldly experience just like he’d had done to him in the past. Goodness gracious it could be annoying! Nothing he ever did cost him anything, and he had plenty of ‘worldly experience’, thank you very much.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door chimed, prompting him to look up and find one of the ‘bookish-types’ pushing clumsily through the doorway. Laptop out even while he was walking, the stranger was typing with one hand while he supported the device with the other. It took him a few moments to reach the register, as distracted as he was, giving Fiddleford plenty of time to take in his slightly disheveled appearance.

His clothing was clean pressed with creases, unwrinkled, but somewhat miss-sized, hanging off his frame a little too loosely. His hair was combed but messy, and Fiddleford could see why, the man had already touched it maybe twice since walking through the door, adjusting his glasses before running a hand through the short brunette locks. One shoe was untied, the metal aglets ticking against the floor with each step. He was mute when he finally reached the counter, standing listlessly and still staring at the computer screen.

“Can I help you?” Fiddleford interrupted finally, the unfilled silence unnerving him more then he realized. Was that a faded out bruise on the man’s cheek, or just tint from the laptop screen? What was he up to just standing here?

“Coffee,” The stranger murmured, finally folding his laptop closed to reach for his wallet. Then, “Oh.”

Fiddleford couldn’t help but laugh at the look of stunned realization that washed over the man’s face as. He gapped a little, like a stunned fish, eyes darting over the three whole whiteboards behind Fiddleford filled with different drinks, sandwiches, and even a small soup section.

“Yeah,” Fiddleford said, the tension leeching out of him at the stranger’s obvious shock, “Gunna need a bit more detail than that.”

“S-sorry,” the man stammered, then to muttering to himself, “Right, it’s a coffee shop, for heaven’s sake…”

Fiddleford smirked again, taking pity on him, “You want a homebrew? It’s fresh, it’s cheap, and it’s basically the same thing you’d drink at home. Well, probably.”

“Uh,” The man said, still struggling to get his wallet out, “Please, that sounds perfect. Um, doctored, with extra sugar and milk, please…”

Fiddleford smiled gently at the man, grabbing an empty cup and ringing it up. Trying to spare the poor man anymore embarrassment, he assumed a medium, and said, “You’re going to have to take care of that yourself. Homebrew’s right back there, beside my manager Annie, and you have six types to choose from including decaf.”

The man wrinkled his nose at the mention of decaf, causing Fiddleford to pause and shrug. He drank decaf occasionally, though recently he’d switched more to herbal teas.

“Fixin’s are on that table, and include half ‘an half, skim, and whole milk. If you need soy or almond, just ask Annie and she’ll set you up. Refills are 80 cents, and this first cup’ll be $2.12.”

“Thanks,” The man said, looking slightly relieved as he set the money on the counter.

“No problem,” Fiddleford replied, “You look a touch overwhelmed. Exam already?”

“Pardon? Oh! Oh, no. I’m just trying to get a head start on the semester.”

“Uh-huh,” Fiddleford hemmed, “Well, good for you! Just pace yourself, you don’t want to burn out during your first semester.”

Now it was the customer’s turn to laugh, asking, “What? Do I look like a freshman?”

Overwhelmed, frantic, and simultaneously under and over prepared? Yes, actually, that’s exactly how he looked. And young, younger then Fiddleford, at least. The barista shrugged without comment.

“Egh, I’m not offended.” The man said, “But trust me, burnout is the least of my worries. I need the distraction.”

 _“From what?”_ Fiddleford might’ve asked, if not for the door chiming once again as a small cluster of friends pushed their way into the Y and M. He handed the empty cup over, staring for a fraction of a second as the man grabbed it before quickly pulling back and turning away.

Huh. Fiddleford blinked. Had he seen right? Polydactyly? Or had he just imagined it? Not that it mattered, he had customers to attend to.

“Good evenin’, what can I get for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t mean to beg for comments and reviews, but…  
>   
> …replace “me” with “this fic”.  
> (Heh. I rigged it.)


End file.
